


I've Been Cold

by Floral-Foxes (stilalalinski)



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilalalinski/pseuds/Floral-Foxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We aren’t friends, but I wouldn’t call us enemies, either,” the other man shrugged. Mogar cautiously took the mug and tried, in vain, to remember the other man’s name. “Regardless of what X-Ray thinks, you did save a bunch of people.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to add a little bit of Mogar to the X-Ray and Vav tag on here~ This can be seen as gen or pre-slash.

The sound of padded footsteps alerted Mogar of an intruder. He was perched on top of a roof, one foot dangling over the ledge, his sword resting over his thighs. His hand clenched at the hilt of the sword briefly before he recognized the cadence of foot falls. A growl began to rumble deep in his chest, but the new comer ignored it and quietly took a seat beside him. 

Mogar kept his gaze focused on the sparkling city before him, but he could feel the intruder’s stare like bright pin points of light. It was late, and the city was quiet. 

“You’re going to freeze up here.” The reprimand hung heavy between the two men and the growl finally burst from Mogar’s chest. He barred his teeth at the Brit sitting next to him. “Impressive,” the other man drawled. Mogar squinted dangerously at the idiot.

His eyes were not kind, but his hands held out a steaming mug. He wordlessly extended the mug towards Mogar, who looked at it with trepidation.

“We aren’t friends, but I wouldn’t call us enemies, either,” the other man shrugged. Mogar cautiously took the mug and tried, in vain, to remember the other man’s name. “Regardless of what X-Ray thinks, you did save a bunch of people.” 

Mogar sniffed at the drink and determined it was simply coffee, nothing suspicious added to it. He raised the cup to his lips and sipped at the beverage, well aware of expectant eyes on him. The coffee was warm and delicious. 

“I am wearing a fur pelt, I would not freeze.” 

The British hero’s jaw dropped, his eyes comically wide. 

“You—“ 

Mogar swung his leg over the ledge and pushed himself to standing, coffee in one hand, sword in the other. Still on the ledge, the blond was making sputtering noises of indignation. 

“Thank you,” he spoke the foreign words softly. There was a small gasp of surprise behind him, and then Mogar was sprinting off into the night.


End file.
